Adapt, But Never Change
by BatistaCenaGal312
Summary: 'Scout' has been forced to change and adapt her whole life, but then she meets Alberto Del Rio...Can they change each other for the better? Alberto Del Rio/OC
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N I know Alberto Del Rio is his ring name, but for the case of this story I'm gonna refer to him by it. I'm also not a spanish speaker so you'll notice the lack of spanish in the story...sorry.**_

I pulled my car to a stop in the parking lot, throwing the shifter into park, and cutting the engine. It was my first day of work and I was late. Wonderful.

Grabbing my purse and backpack I quickly hurried inside the auto mechanic shop, walking in, glancing around watching the numerous mechanics bustling about around the numerous cars that were in different bays. I walked into the garage area, my eyes watching all the people moving, listening to the sounds of engines and other tools working.

"Hey! You're not supposed to be back here!" A deep voice yelled to me, as a large man approached me, his overalls covered in grease as he wiped his forehead with the back of his hand.

"Actually, I'm looking for Gus." I said proudly, standing up as straight as possible.

"I don't care who you're looking for, you're not allowed to be back here." The cocky man said, pointing me towards the waiting room.

"Scout?" A voice yelled across the garage, getting my attention. I smiled as I turned and saw my grandfather walking out of the office area, his arms open wide.

"Papa!" I exclaimed, hurrying to him, immediately hugging him tight as he held me close. I smiled back at the large man I had talked to earlier, watching as he rolled his eyes, muttering something under his breath, before walking back to the car he was working on before. I followed my grandfather into the office, as he closed the door behind me.

"You were supposed to be here at 8." My grandfather spoke, walking to the other side of the desk, sitting in the chair.

"I hit traffic. I've only been back in town for a week, I guess I forgot about the traffic." I admitted blushing, as my grandfather watched me from across the room.

"And how's the apartment working out for you?" My grandfather asked, as I smiled.

"It's perfect." I lied about the small place, that seemed like it was barely bigger than a closet. Glancing out of the window out into the mechanic shop, I saw the numerous mechanics looking back at me, all of them talking and I'm pretty sure I knew what it was about, turning back to my grandfather.

"They already hate me." I admitted, sitting in the chair.

"You'll earn their respect soon enough." My grandfather spoke, not looking up from the paperwork he was writing.

"I was thinking…maybe I should do something else…just for a little while, then I can slowly work my way in." I admitted, glancing up to my grandfather, who put the pen down on the desk.

"I spent good money putting you through mechanic school, then more money for you to get your business degree for a reason. This shop has been in our family for years, I started this business for my grandchildren." My grandfather spoke proudly.

"Grandchild." I corrected him, as he smiled, getting to his feet walking towards me.

"The best granddaughter in the world." My Papa corrected me, placing a gentle kiss on my head.

"Come on, let's feed you to the sharks already, so they can get some work done today." Papa spoke, pulling me to my feet, grabbing me by the hand, leading me out of his small office.

I stood next to my grandfather as he called all of the mechanics and employees to the center of the garage, all of their eyes on me, as I shifted uncomfortably. I could see their gazes and most of them already hated my guts, and this was not gonna get any better.

"Alright listen up. This is my granddaughter Ruby. She's a certified mechanic, and will be working in here starting today. One day she'll run this shop, so I expect all of you to give her the same respect you give me." Papa said, as I groaned and grimaced. That was probably the worst thing he could have said to a group of people who already hate my guts. I put on a fake smile, waving to the employees, as all of them stared back at me with frowns and anger filled faces.

"Must be nice to be grandpa's girl." One of the mechanics stated, causing the others to laugh as they started to disperse. This was going wonderful, I thought as I ran my hand through my hair, watching as they slowly continued back to the cars they were working on.

"Yeah. They really hate me now." I said softly, watching as my grandfather smiled, before leading me over to one of the nicest cars I've ever laid eyes on. I walked around the beautiful car, it was perfect. I had never laid eyes on a car like this in my life. I had always loved cars, I guess growing up with my grandfather and being around the garage it was bound to happen, but this car was just perfect.

"I figured you could handle this one." Papa said with a smile, watching as I walked around the car. My eyes growing wide as I looked to my grandfather.

"Are you sure? I mean this car is really expensive." I said worried, as my grandfather laughed out loud.

"Don't be silly, it's only an oil change. I think you can handle it Scout." Papa said, patting me on the shoulder, before walking by and making his way back into the office area. I took a deep sigh, placing my purse and backpack to the side, as I pulled my tool bag out of my backpack. I slipped on my overalls, before raising the car on the lift and started the oil change.

Getting the oil changed and complete, I wiped some of the grease from my hands onto my overalls, before giving the car a quick check of the fluids, washed the windows, and proceeded to check the tires. Noticing one of the tires was a little low, I glanced around the garage, seeing the air hose at the bay across from me. Seeing the large mechanic I ran into this morning working in that bay, I sighed before walking across the garage.

"You mind if I borrow this?" I asked, reaching for the air hose.

"It's just an oil change, why do you need it?" he asked with a sneer, not even looking up from the engine.

"Just trying to do a good job." I responded.

"Right, cause you went to school, so all of a sudden you know how to do everything." He sneered, slamming the hood of the car. I grabbed the air hose and started walking back towards the bay I was working at.

"That's right, get back to working on the car of our best customer, you better not screw it up, or grandpa might get angry!" He yelled, causing the other mechanics to chuckle, as I got back to the car, filling up the tire, trying my best not to let them get to me.

I focused my best on the car, the mechanics ignoring me like the plague, so I did whatever I could to make sure the car was in perfect running order. Laying on the small cart, I rolled myself under the car, letting my feet hang out from under the frame, as I examined the engine from underneath. I froze hearing my grandfather's and another man's voice approaching, and closed my eyes. What now. I felt the car dip, knowing my papa was leaning against the frame.

"Scout! Come on out here, I want you to meet someone." Papa said loudly, tapping my foot with his.

"Papa please, I really don't want to meet anyone else today." I said, trying my best to keep my voice steady. Today was horrible, and I didn't need it to get worse.

"Alright, enough of that." Papa responded with a laugh, grabbing my foot and pulling me out from under the car. I opened my eyes, seeing my papa standing above me, looking down at me with a smile. I turned to see the other gentleman, my stomach immediately filling with butterflies, as my blue eyes met his dark ones. I took in his groomed appearance, his black hair slicked back, a wide charming smirk on his lips. He wore a black blazer and pants, with a white button up shirt, and I couldn't help but inhale and could smell his cologne from my spot and it smelt wonderful. I could feel my skin turning red, as his eyes skimmed up and down my body, taking in my appearance, when I heard papa speak.

"Scout, this is Alberto." Papa said, pointing to the other man, as the man's dark eyes met mine again, and I blushed, looking away for a moment.

"Hi." I said in a soft tone.

"You gonna come up here sometime bonita?" Alberto asked, looking down at me, as I continued to lay on the cart. I blushed, nodding my head, sitting up, jumping back to my feet, as quick as possible. Just now noticing my hands and face were covered in oil, as was my overalls. I did my best to wipe as much of it off as quick as I could, before I watched Alberto turn to my grandfather.

"Your granddaughter is beautiful." Alberto said with a smile, causing my Papa to laugh.

"I'm gonna leave you two alone." Papa said, shaking Alberto's hand before walking back towards his office.

"Watch out for him Scout!" Papa warned, looking back to us from the doorway of his office, as I glanced to Alberto who chuckled softly, giving me a wink. I glanced around the garage, noticing the other mechanics watching my every move, as I shifted uncomfortably, turning towards the small sink that sat between bays, washing my hands, as Alberto walked around his car, he seemed to be inspecting it.

"So the oil's changed, I put in a high grade oil. Checked all the fluids, washed the windows, and checked the tires for you as well." I spoke, drying my hands with a paper towel, before tossing it into a trashcan and standing next to the car, as Alberto continued to make his way around it, before standing next to me a smile on his lips.

"Did you do that just for me bonita?" Alberto asked, crossing his arms across his broad chest.

"Bonita?" I asked confused, as he smiled wide.

"It means pretty in Spanish." Alberto informed, grabbing my hand with his, lifting it to his lips before placing a gentle kiss on the back of it, sending chills down my spine. I swallowed hard, softly pulling my hand back.

"Papa was right. I do need to watch out for you." I said with a shaky voice, my skin a deep red as I looked everywhere but back to the man standing across from me. I walked towards the front of the shop, as Alberto followed, grabbing the paperwork and began to ring up his costs. I tried not to notice, as he leaned against the counter.

"Gus told me you just got back to town." Alberto said softly, his dark eyes looking into mine, as I glanced to him.

"Yeah, about a week ago." I said politely, looking back to the computer.

"I'd love to show you around town." Alberto said with a smile, as I blushed again, focusing more on the computer.

"I used to live here, I know my way around town." I said nicely, hearing him chuckle.

"Then I'd love to show you some new places." Alberto added. I handed him the receipt, as he grabbed the paper from my hand, his hands taking mine in his, both of his hands covering mine. I blushed as I let my hand rest in his.

"Don't make me beg, bonita." Alberto said softly, his accent making the words sound exotic.

"Don't take this the wrong way Alberto, but I think you're too rich for me." I admitted, gently pulling my hand back.

"There is no such thing…" Alberto responded laughing, as I held his keys out, Alberto holding his hand out below the keys as I dropped them into his hand.

"and I never take no for an answer bonita." Alberto finished with a wink, before making his way back to his car, driving it out of the shop.


	2. Chapter 2

I rolled my eyes, thinking of the man I had just met, he was definitely a charmer. My heart scolding me for turning him down, the man was gorgeous, rich, intelligent, but deep down I knew he was way too rich for me, and on my first day of work that was the last thing I needed.

"So when are you going out with Alberto?" Papa asked, walking into the front area of the shop.

"What makes you think I'm going out with him?" I asked my grandfather.

"I don't know, I like him." Papa admitted sitting down in the chair across from me.

"Then you date him." I teased my papa, hearing him chuckle.

"From what I heard, I think he likes you better." Papa responded, standing from his seat, giving me a quick kiss on the top of my head.

"Were you listening at the door or something?" I asked my grandfather as he shook his head, making his way to the door. I looked up as he stopped and turned to face me.

"And scout, he's right…Alberto never takes no for an answer." Papa warned me with a smile, before walking out of the door, as I rolled my eyes chuckling. My grandfather was definitely one of a kind that was for sure.

Being at the new job for only a week, people would think I was getting used to everything, and instead I was still the most hated employee there. The mechanics never talked to me and I definitely was on my own for every single task. I sighed as I put my hair up in a ponytail, glancing at myself in the mirror of the small bathroom at the shop, before walking back out into the garage. I returned to the blue Hyundai that set at my bay, returning under the hood.

"Scout!" Papa yelled, walking next to my car, as I stood up, wiping my hands on a nearby rag. I watched as he glanced at the papers in his hands, before looking up to me.

"You're going for a drive." He said quickly, walking away from me. I was confused as I tossed the rag down following him into the front of the shop.

"Drive? Where?" I asked, leaning against the counter.

"Alberto's. His car won't start." Papa informed me, looking at the computer.

"Papa, that car was in perfect condition when it left here. There's no way it's not working." I said defensively.

"He has 15 cars, I'm sure it's a different one. It doesn't matter either way, he's our best customer, so you're gonna go check it out." Papa said, tossing the papers towards me, as I glanced at them.

"I'll have one of the boys finish up the Hyundai for you." Papa added, walking out of the room back into the garage area. I glanced at the paperwork I was handed, my eyes skimming over it. I couldn't help the small chuckle that escaped me as I made my way towards my bay, grabbing my tool bag and making my way out to my car.

In a short 20 minutes I found myself pulling up to one of the nicest houses I've ever seen. I looked at the large house in shock. I was definitely right about him being too rich for me, yet that thought didn't stop me from quickly giving myself a once over in the car before exiting and walking up to the front door. I rang the doorbell, glancing around the spacious front yard, when the door opened. It was like a scene in a movie as a man stood on the other side of the door, in a freshly pressed suit.

"Can I help you?" The man asked.

"Uh…I'm from Gus's Garage, I'm here to see Alberto." I said confused as the man nodded his head with a smile.

"Mr. Del Rio is currently enjoying his daily workout routine, but I will show you to the automobile in question ma'am." The man said, holding his arm out, leading me through the large house. I walked in awe, holding my tool bag on my shoulder. I looked at the large rooms, the nice furniture and the other few employees that walked through the house. I felt like I didn't belong, as I found myself walking carefully, making sure I didn't stain anything. I was afraid I would break something, if I merely touched it. The man opened the door, leading me into a large garage, which could have easily substituted for a grand showroom. The cars in the garage were extremely valuable, and I couldn't take my eyes off of them. The man led me to the red one in the corner, popping the hood for me.

"I'll make Mr. Del Rio aware of your arrival. If you need anything, please push the intercom button on the panel on the wall." The man explained with a smile before walking out of the garage. I tossed my tool bag onto the floor, sighing deeply. I smiled looking at the car in front of me, as I glanced under the hood.

"Alright baby, let's find out what's wrong with you?" I said to the car with a smile, pulling my overalls out of my tool bag and slipping them on quickly, before popping my earbuds into my ears, and turning my ipod on full blast.

I quickly found the problem, replacing the corroded battery connector, and the car started up perfectly. I smiled as I listened to the engine run, it sounded smooth. Turning the car back off, I popped my earbuds back into my ear, turning my music on as I leaned under the hood again, starting to check the fluids of the engine, never hearing the man enter the garage behind me. I was immersed in my music when suddenly a hand landed on my shoulder, startling me as my whole body jumped, my head smashing into the hood.

"Jesus!" I exclaimed, placing one hand over my heart, the other rubbing my head where I hit it against the hood, turning to face the man that startled me. I blushed seeing Alberto standing next to me, in nothing but a pair of basketball shorts and a white tanktop. His normally slicked hair, hung loose, a small sheen of sweat on his forehead, as towel hung around his shoulders. A smile growing on his lips, as he reached out, pushing my hand gently out of the way, as his hand softly massaged the spot on my head that hit the hood.

"Are you ok?" he asked, letting his hand gently rub the spot on my head, before turning to the gentleman that led me in to the room earlier.

"Get me a bag of ice from the kitchen for her head please." Alberto commanded as the man quickly nodded and walked out of the room.

"No, No…I'm fine. Really, I'm fine." I said sheepishly, stepping back from him, turning towards the car.

"The car's ready to go, I replaced the battery connector and checked everything else, this car is in perfect running condition." I said proudly, as I watched Alberto lean forward, looking over the engine as well. The man returning, handing Alberto a small sandwich bag filled with ice chips.

"Thank You Reginald." Alberto addressed the man, as he nodded and walked away. I blushed as Alberto reached for my hand, leading me over to the small table that sat on the far side of the garage. I sat on the stool, as he sat next to me. I blushed as he reached up, brushing a few strands of my brown hair out of the way, before placing the bag gently on the small bump that was forming. I reached up instinctively to hold the bag myself.

"Shhh...I got it bonita." Alberto said in a soft tone, as I slowly lowered my hand back down, letting him to continue to hold the ice against my head.

" You don't have to do this, I'm fine…really." I repeated, looking anywhere but into his dark eyes, feeling the blush appearing on my face, as his eyes gazed at my face.

"Shhh…" he said again silencing me, as I wringed my hands together in front of me. Silence filled the moment, hearing him take a deep breath.

"How are you adjusting to being back in town?" Alberto asked, causing me to turn to look at him. I smiled as his lips curled into a wide smile.

"It's the same old town…a few new places here and there though." I explained, shrugging my shoulders.

"My offer still stands…I'd love to show you some new places bonita." Alberto added, leaning closer to me. My body stiffened as I felt him near me, his one hand resting on my arm, as he leaned over looking at the spot on my head, before taking the ice bag down and resting it on the table between us.

"Well, after seeing all this…" I said using my hands to point around the garage.

"I'm positive you're way too rich for me." I explained with a smile, watching as he chuckled. My blue eyes danced with his dark ones, the eye contact sending tiny jolts of electricity surging through my skin. I quickly turned away from his gaze, swallowing hard as I stood to my feet.

"I should get back to the shop." I said softly, watching as he stood up behind me, walking with me.

"So if I got rid of all my money, would you go out with me then?" Alberto asked from behind me, causing me to turn around to face him, resting my back against my car.

"Alberto, you're like peanut butter and I'm jelly…completely different lives." I said trying to explain, watching as he took steps closer to me. Catching me off guard as he lunged towards me, his hands resting on my car, on either side of my body, pinning me to the car. His dark eyes capturing my blue eyes in his.

"But Peanut Butter and Jelly go together so well bonita…" Alberto responded in a tone barely above a whisper. His breath cascading over my lips, as I swallowed hard, trying to calm my nerves.

"Really? When's the last time you had a peanut butter and jelly sandwich Alberto?" I teased with a smile, as he took a step back away from me.

"I'll have one right now, if it means you'll take me up on my offer…Reginald!" Alberto yelled towards the house, causing me to chuckle, as I grabbed onto his arm, trying to silence him.

"Alberto! Stop it!" I playfully exclaimed as I tried to get him to stop yelling for Reginald, before I knew it we were both laughing happily.

"Alright Mr. Del Rio, I do need to get back to the garage though." I said seriously, blushing as he reached for my car door opening it for me.

"Well, I'm sure we'll see each other again sometime." Alberto said with a wink, as I blushed, getting into my car quickly, and pulling away. My thoughts preoccupied of the man I just spent my afternoon with. As much as I knew him and I were nothing alike, I couldn't deny the fact that I was attracted to him.


	3. Chapter 3

I sat in Papa's office, looking over the books he had asked me to look over, while he did his rounds in the garage. I kept hoping things would get better, but as the days passed it seemed like the other mechanics were never gonna like me and take me seriously. I sighed as I enjoyed being away from their hateful gazes and smart remarks. I had tough skin and I knew this was all a process, but it definitely had a way to get to anyone. I closed the books, leaning back in the chair when I heard the door open.

"Everything legit, Scout?" Papa asked walking into the room, closing the door behind him.

"Yeah, all looks good." I said proudly, sitting up, and handing him the books as he plopped down in the chair across from where I sat.

I looked out the windows, looking over the other mechanics as they continued doing their jobs, sighing loudly.

"They'll come around Scout…just gotta give them time." Papa spoke, not looking up from the books.

"It's been almost 3 weeks, and they still hate my guts." I said softly, running my hand through my hair.

"Remember when you made the all star team in high school?" Papa asked, sitting forward in his chair, as I sighed, and nodded my head.

"That coach pushed you hard didn't he?" Papa asked, as I nodded my head.

"Remember what I told you?" Papa asked me.

"You said that he's challenging me, cause he knows I can do better. That he wants me to change myself and do my best." I repeated verbatim the exact speech my grandfather gave me when I was in high school.

"Exactly. They're just challenging you scout. They want you to change into the boss and mechanic they know you can be." Papa said softly, resting his hand on my shoulder.

"Why do I have to always change?" I said softly, looking down at the ground, feeling my grandfather rub my back soothingly. My grandfather grasping my chin between his finger and thumb, making me look at him.

"Sometimes we all have to adapt…but never change who are on the inside kiddo." Papa spoke, wrapping me in a hug. I knew he was talking about more than the situation at hand, he was talking about everything I had went through in my life, all the changes I had to make for everyone else. Papa knew I was tired of changing and I knew that he wouldn't make me change if he didn't have to, and I knew there were things that you had to do whether you liked it or not, but the one thing Papa always told me was to never change on the inside. Adapt, but never change the important things.

I smiled as I watched my grandfather walk towards the door, before turning back to me.

"Go for a ride, clear your mind." Papa spoke, as I chuckled, wiping a few stray tears from my eyes.

"I can't. I got work here." I explained, turning back to the papers on the desk.

"Then work on your drive." Papa said with a smile, tossing some papers on the desk, as my eyes skimmed over the papers.

"You have to be kidding, I was just out there last week!" I exclaimed with a smile, watching Papa as he shrugged his shoulders, about to open his mouth to say something.

"I know, he's our best customer, so go check it out." I repeated his familiar statement as my Papa smiled.

"He asked for you specifically." Papa added, wagging his eyebrows before walking out of the door, leaving me to roll my eyes, before making my way down to grab my tool bag and overalls before jumping in my car, making the familiar drive.

I pulled up to the large house, cutting the engine to my car, before opening my door and walking towards the large garage who's door was already opened. I approached the garage, seeing the man I was expecting standing in the garage, walking towards me as he saw me approach. I blushed seeing the wide smile on his lips, holding his arms out wide.

"There's my bonita!" Alberto said with a smile, causing me to blush even darker. I walked past him into the garage, noticing the small table had been placed with two placemats as I turned to Alberto.

"Why do I get the feeling this is some sort of ploy?" I asked him with a smile, as I watched his lips curl into a wide smile, before he grabbed my tool bag off my shoulder, placing it to the side.

"First we eat, then I'll let you fix my car." Alberto said confidently, grasping my hand in his, as he pulled me gently towards the table.

"I really shouldn't." I said following him, as we reached the stool, and I smiled as he pulled it out for me.

"I've known your grandfather for years, and it'd look bad on me to have you come out here and I don't take care of you." Alberto explained, resting his hand over his chest dramatically.

"Really? And this has nothing to do with me turning you down for a date?" I asked him curiously watching as the smile appeared on his lips again.

"I told you I don't take no for an answer, although I would of rather treated you to the elegant meal you deserve, bonita." Alberto said softly, reaching for my hand, bringing it to his lips, placing a gentle kiss on the back of it.

"You're lunch Sir and Ma'am." Reginald spoke, placing the plates down in front of Alberto and I. I burst out laughing, looking at the peanut butter and jelly sandwiches that laid on our plates, as Reginald filled the glasses with lemonade. I agreed to enjoy the lunch with Alberto, especially since Reginald had put the whole thing together, at least that was my own excuses I told myself.

"How are things at the shop?" Alberto asked, wiping his mouth with the napkin, after taking a bite of his sandwich.

"Alright I guess…" I said vaguely, sipping on my lemonade. The look on Alberto's face told me he wasn't buying my story.

"There seemed to be a lot of tension, the last time I was there." Alberto admitted, a small smirk on his lips.  
"Noticed that huh?" I teased, watching him chuckle.

"They're not too happy with the thought that I'm gonna be their boss one day." I explained as Alberto shook his head.

"I don't know, I'd be happy letting you be the boss of me." Alberto said smugly, a wide smile on his lips, as he gave me wink, before taking another bite of his sandwich. I couldn't help the blush that covered my face, before I took another bite of my sandwich.

"So what's wrong with the car this time?" I asked seriously, glancing to the green car that's hood was popped open.

"Not sure, I think it's something with alternator." Alberto explained, sipping some of his lemonade, as I wiped my mouth with my napkin, putting it on the table. I thanked Reginald as he grabbed my dishes an Alberto's, as I stood up and approached the car. I slipped on my overalls quickly, trying to ignore the fact that Alberto was very obviously watching my every move and his gaze was easily making me turn redder than I've ever been.

The fix was rather easy, the alternator was loose, just like the last time I had come out to his house. I smiled as I fixed it, giving the car another once over, before slipping my coveralls off and throwing them into the passenger seat of my car, before walking back to where Alberto stood in the garage. I enjoyed being with him, I couldn't deny that, even though every inch of me told me he was just way too rich for me.

"You know what's funny?" I asked the man as he looked over the receipt I handed him, he didn't even look up to me, as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Alternators never loosen on their own, and yet the last few times I've been out here, you're cars have all had loose alternators." I admitted with a smile, Alberto's dark eyes lifting from the paper to meet my blue ones. His beautiful smile growing on his lips, as his tongue darted out wetting them.

"I'll have to keep an eye on them more closely I guess." Alberto said with a knowing smirk, as I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, you do that." I teased him, watching his smile grow even wider, a small chuckle escaping him. I reached for the signed receipt, the moment my hand grabbed the paper, Alberto's free hand covering mine. My body immediately alive, feeling the sparks passing from his skin to mine, as his dark eyes danced with mine.

"I'm sure I can keep an eye on those alternators, if you go out with me." Alberto offered, the sexy smirk still on his lips. I knew my skin was dark shade of red, as I looked anywhere but into his dark eyes. I was about to protest when he spoke again.

"If not, I'm not sure I'll be able to stop them from loosening." Alberto admitted, smiling wide as I knew exactly what he meant. He was not gonna take no for an answer, and at that point my body was telling me to screw what my mind said and to say yes.

"I get to pick the place?" I asked, looking up into his dark eyes, that immediately lit up when he heard my response. His head nodding, the smile on his lips growing wider than I've ever seen, as he let go of my hand, and I shoved it into my pocket, rocking on the balls of my feet, before heading towards my car. I knew Alberto was following behind me as I heard his footsteps behind mine.

"Friday?" Alberto asked from behind me ,as I turned to face him, resting my back against my car, a smile on my lips.

"Alright Alberto…Friday. But don't get mad when you realize you're way too rich for me." I threatened, when suddenly he lunged forward, his body weight pinning me against my car. My body immediately coming alive, just being that close to him, and smelling his cologne. His dark eyes dancing with mine, as his lips were just inches from mine.

"Friday my bonita…you will realize that there's no such thing." Alberto said in a whisper, his eyes dropping to my lips, before reconnecting with my blue ones, sending shivers down my spine. I swallowed hard, my lips suddenly dry as he took a step back, moving his arm, letting me continue to the other side of my car. I climbed into my car, Alberto leaning against the passenger side window, leaning into the window.

"Friday, my bonita." Alberto added with a wide smile, giving me a wink, before I pulled away. What did I get myself into with this one?


End file.
